Electrokinesis
Electrokinesis is the supernatural power to absorb, manipulate, control, or generate electricity. It is very similar to Electromagnetokinesis, but while the latter deals with magnetic forces as well as electricity, Electrokinesis is solely focused on the power of electricity. All Kitsune possess a passive immunity to electric currents but only a Thunder Kitsune can generate, absorb or manipulate it as an offensive or defensive purposes through use of their electricity-based foxfire, though Celestial Kitsune also seem to be able to generate a light-based electrical spark as well. Notable Uses of Electrokinesis *Kira used this power for the first time as a reflexive self-defense mechanism, creating a huge explosion of electricity and foxfire when William Barrow attempted to electrocute her with a live wire. ( ) *After a light bulb in the lamp in her bedroom burned out, Kira unintentionally reignited it just by touching it, a feat that her mother Noshiko Yukimura was also able to do as a result of her Celestial Kitsune powers. ( ) *Shortly after the Nogitsune cut a thick wire attached to a generator at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, Kira, not wanting anyone else to be electrocuted by the live wire like Isaac Lahey and several other civilians were, grabbed the end of the live wire with her bare hands and siphoned all of the electrical energy from it, rendering it harmless. ( ) *Kira, with Noshiko's guidance, repaired her mother's shattered katana with a bolt of electricity from her hand following the revelation that Noshiko had summoned the Nogitsune in 1943. ( ) *Kira reflexively launched a bolt of electricity at a doctor from the Center for Disease Control when she tried to take Kira's blood for testing during the quarantine of Beacon Hills High School. ( ) *As part of the McCall Pack's plan to learn the identity of the Benefactor in order to stop the Deadpool, Scott McCall, as the highest-valued target on the hit-list, decided to fake his death in a way that would force the Benefactor to confirm it themselves. He accomplished this by having Kira (with help from her mother Noshiko) use her electrokinesis as a defibrillator, slowing his heart rate so severely that it appeared to Dr. Geyer that he was dead. She then used her powers in the same way to bring him back forty five minutes later, shocking his heart into its normal sinus rhythm. ( ) *Scott arranged a date for his girlfriend Kira at Derek Hale's loft, where he hung dozens of light bulbs from wires all over the ceiling and had Kira light them with her electrokinetic powers. ( ) *When Kira was stuck in a traffic jam with her parents Noshiko and Ken on their way back to Beacon Hills from New York, the Dread Doctors appeared and used their memory manipulation powers to cause everyone around them to ignore their presence. They then took Kira, pinned her to the hood of her family car, and jammed a lightning rod into Kira's eye, causing her to reflexively use her electrokinetic powers to absorb a massive lightning strike from the storm overhead. They then erased her memory of the event, causing Kira to have no idea what unbalanced her Kitsune powers until weeks later. ( ), ( ) *While accompanying Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Lydia Martin to Eichen House in order to question Gabriel Valack on the Dread Doctors, the combination of the telluric currents and the mountain ash used to protect the facility and the community from the supernatural creatures inside caused Kira to lose control over her electrokinetic powers. The Dread Doctors were able to use her outburst of foxfire to infiltrate the building, and the electricity she generated nearly killed Scott during his attempt to save her. ( ) *After Kira used The Dread Doctors novel to reveal her repressed memories of her experimentation at the hands of the Dread Doctors, she and her parents decided to leave Beacon Hills in order to figure out how to regain balance between her Kitsune and human sides. As the Yukimura Family drove toward New Mexico, Kira, upset to have to leave her boyfriend Scott McCall and the rest of her pack, lost control over her powers and accidentally caused several street lights to explode into a shower of sparks. ( ) *In Shiprock, New Mexico, Kira summoned a lightning storm during her battle with the Desert Oni, a test created for her by the Skinwalkers to test her control over her powers. This allowed Scott and Stiles to locate her in order to bring Kira and Noshiko back to Beacon Hills. ( ) *As part of the McCall Pack's plan to break their friend Lydia Martin out of Eichen House, Kira used her electrokinesis to absorb enough electricity from the facility's generators to cause a brown-out in hopes that Scott, Stiles and Liam could get through the doors to the patient rooms. ( ) *Once again, Kira's powers were unbalanced by the telluric currents and mountain ash barriers in Eichen House, causing her to discharge a large amount of electricity and foxfire. She was only stopped through the electromagnetokinetic powers of the Chimera Josh Diaz, who absorbed her electricity to save her and the others from her powers. ( ) *When Theo Raeken attempted to use Josh Diaz's powers to electrocute the McCall Pack for thwarting his plans, Kira summoned the electricity into her katana so it would safely pass through her body instead of theirs. ( ) *The Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt used their atmokinetic powers to summon lightning bolts and to teleport using electricity. ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ). Known Users *Kitsune **Kira Yukimura **Noshiko Yukimura *Ghost Riders Gallery Foxfire kira galvanize 2.gif|Galvanize Kira's foxfire.gif|Galvanize Foxfire kira galvanize 1.gif|Galvanize Foxfire kira riddled.jpg|Riddled Electrokinesis kira riddled.gif|Riddled Electrokinesis kira riddled 1.gif|Riddled Electrokinesis kira riddled 1.gif|Riddled Electrokinesis kira riddled 2.gif|Riddled Foxfire noshiko riddled.gif|Riddled Electrokinesis kira letharia vulpina 2.gif|Letharia Vulpina Electrokinesis kira letharia vulpina 1.gif|Letharia Vulpina Electrokinesis kira tfatw.gif|The Fox and the Wolf Electrokinesis kira time of death.gif|Time of Death Electrokinesis kira time of death 1.gif|Time of Death Electrokinesis kira apttd.gif|A Promise to the Dead Foxfire kira apttd.gif|A Promise to the Dead Kira's foxfire in eichen.gif|A Novel Approach Electrokinesis kira a novel approach.gif|A Novel Approach Electrokinesis foxfire kira ana.gif|A Novel Approach Electrokinesis kira ouroboros.png|Ouroboros Codominance kitsune kira.gif|Codominance Electrokinesis kira amplification.jpg|Amplification Electrokinesis kira amplification.gif|Amplification Electrokinesis kira amplification 1.gif|Amplification Kitsune electrokinesis.gif|Amplification Foxfire kira amplification.gif|Amplification Kira and Josh 01.png|Lie Ability Electrokinesis josh lie ability 1.jpg|Lie Ability Electrokinesis josh lie ability.gif|Lie Ability Apotheosis kira vs theo.gif|Apotheosis Category:Powers Category:Kitsunes Category:Ghost Riders